Asmodeus
Asmodeus is a character in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword. He is the father of Hawth Bowserth and the strongest boss of the game. He is almost impossible to kill because he heals instantly when damaged. In its biological framework, he is known as he's first devil being and lives in is a place called Muspelheim's deeper hell Nessus. Summary Asmodeus or Asmodai (Hebrew: אשמדאי‎ Ashmedai) (see below for other variations) is a king of demons mostly known from the deuterocanonical Book of Tobit, in which he is the primary antagonist. This marid is also mentioned in some Talmudic legends, for instance, in the story of the construction of the Temple of Solomon. Asmodeus' true form was that of a hundreds of miles long wingless snake with scales. His form's sheer size made it impossible to meet and enter conversations with others. Therefore, he created humanoid looking avatars. The location of his body was kept secret from everyone including other devils and everyone who learnt of the truth about his body was killed within a day. Asmodeus never showed himself except through avatars or project image, both in humanoid forms. Asmodeus' avatars looked like a slim big, meaning a bit more than 13 ft (3,96 m), charismatic red-skinned humanoid with horns on the head with glowing red eyes. Overall, he provided charismatic and beautiful looks that captivated people. He always had a perfectly trimmed beard and wore very expensive red and black clothing, each of these cloths was valuable enough to cover the annual national spending of any nation, and each of his ten avatars held a Ruby Rod of Asmodeus. Underneath these expensive garments, the body was wracked with bleeding injuries. While he was in pain, he managed to give off the appearance of someone unconcerned with the pain the injuries caused him. Story This story positioned Asmodeus' origins right at the literal dawn of time. He, at that time called Ahriman, arose from the primordial chaos as the mightiest of the lawful gods with Jazirian being the only one who could rival him. These two were both serpent-formed gods and they set their minds on ordering the multiverse in a lawful way. Towards that end, the two serpent gods bit each others' tails and the resulting circle created the borders of new plane, a plane born from the soup of chaos through the interaction of the two most powerful entities of law, one of whom was evil and the other good, the Outlands, the plane of neutrality. The other Outer Planes arrayed themselves around the circular borders of the neutral plane and with it the Great Wheel and the concept of the Unity of Rings was created. The next law the two created was the Rule-of-Three in honor of their three aspects, evil, good, and law. Disagreement between the two came when they had to decide a center for the multiverse whose rules they were creating. The Outlands were the ideal place but lawful good Jazirian wanted Celestia to be the center, while lawful evil Ahriman wanted Baator to be it. They tugged each other and bit each others' tail tips off. Unlike Jazirian, Ahriman was a scaled serpent without wings and therefore fell into the Nine Hells and his blood created the baatezu. Not having chosen a center for the multiverse caused the two lawful entities to effectively honor chaos by making every plane infinitely big and therefore every place being the center. The two serpents invested so much power in creating rules for the multiverse, and in their struggle, that they lost too much to prevent other newer gods from taking over positions of importance. Part 2 This origin story posited Asmodeus as the one who fooled the gods into signing the Pact Primeval, a real existing contract between Asmodeus and gods, one of the original copies of it was found on Nessus, that practically allowed devils to legally draw mortal souls to Baator by corrupting them and draw energy from them. This story was the version accepted by sages in the multiverse, but the existence of other stories was acknowledged as was the nature of the Pact Primeval-version as a myth and not as a report of hard facts. In this version too, the multiverse started as a soup of chaos. There demons fought each other. As some form of counter reaction to all the chaos, the concept of law arose and with it deities of law who started to fight the demons. However, at some point, the deities lost interest in fighting and wanted to do something else. So they created angels to fight the demons for them. The best specimen of this new species in every regard was Asmodeus. As far as killing demons was concerned, Asmodeus was the most successful of the angels. He and his fellows took on some fiendish aspects to increase their effectiveness at fighting their enemies and were put on trial for that. Asmodeus' argument against it essentially was that war was dirty and that they were basically the substitute for the deities to become dirty for their creators were not willing to enter the fray themselves and that therefore, Asmodeus and his people did nothing wrong. The gods realized that Asmodeus had a better grasp around law than they did and could find no counter to his arguments. Biology Name: Asmodeus, Lord of Nessus, The Lord of the Ninth, The Cloven Old Hoof and Horn, The Raging Fiend, Lord of Lies, Supreme Master of the Nine Hells, The Archfiend, Prince of Evil Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: '''Unknown. At least existed when the Abyss wasn't fully formed and the Nine Hells weren't conquered yet. Some origins say that he's older than the multiverse itself. '''Classification: Solar | Archdevil, Ruler of Hell | Lesser Deity | Greater Deity | Ancient Serpent Music: Asmodeus' theme Health was 50% or below Health was 25% or below Combat Stats Tier: Supergod | Beyond Omnipotent? Powers and Abilities: All previous abilities plus Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Devils contribute to the balance of Chaos and Law that makes up reality; with an upset of the balance in favor of either one, severe effects take place within reality, including delusion of the minds of those aligned with the opposite force, inexplicable deaths, etc), Morality Manipulation (Merely listening to the words of a Devil can turn a target evil), Soul Manipulation (Devils are capable of sending souls to hell, though prefer evil ones, upon their death), BFR (Souls transform into a physical shell and are cast into Baator upon death), Text Manipulation (A devil imprints the soul of a corrupted target with their name automatically), Extrasensory Perception (A devil can see the state of one's soul and if another devil has claimed it), Pain Manipulation (A devil is capable of torturing and flaying the soul), Energy Manipulation (Hell is powered by divine energy drawn out from the soul via pain), Power Bestowal (All devils save Lemures can raise other devils to a higher rank, effectively giving the abilities of that rank), Reactive Evolution (Given enough soul energy, a devil can ascend to a new rank of devil, for example, a Spined Devil may become a Bearded Devil), Regeneration (At least Mid, likely Mid-High, possibly Mid-Godly; Devils can reform from their evolution to higher ranks, which often includes losing all viscera on their body, their heads cracking open; Archdevils are on the level of Demon Lords such as Orcus), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, Anyone outside of the ranks of Baator seeing their regeneration is induced with crippling fear), Absorption (A devil can absorb the energy released by a soul), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Devils will resurrect if killed outside of Baator; Many devils are older than measured time itself, including several Pit Fiends and multiple Archdevils, such as Dispater), Disease Manipulation (Those that devour the flesh of a Baatezu once killed become lethally ill), Preparation (As military geniuses, devils benefit greatly from preparation, creating traps and tricks to practically ensure victory in a given encounter), Fear Manipulation (The equipment of a Devil induces moderate fear in those around them), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Immortality (Type 8), Necromancy, Mind Manipulation (Asmodeus' aura can force all those near him to follow his orders and by speaking Asmodeus can force another creature to follow his orders), Corruption (Types 1, 2, and 3), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect magic, see through invisibility, and magical illusions), Non-Physical Interaction, Causality Manipulation (With Wish can affect past, present, and future to achieve the desired effects), Power Bestowal (Gave the other eight Archdevils their power), Fear Manipulation, Teleportation, Power Words (Can stun, blind, or outright kill a creature by speaking), Summoning, Life Manipulation (Able to Heal and get rid of multiple negative effects with Restoration), Power Nullification (Limited to Magic with Greater Dispelling), Fire Manipulation, Creation (Can create undead), Symbols (Can force a target to sleep, be brainwashed and follow the caster, be weakened physically, get stunned, or be killed outright) Resurrection (Can resurrect other beings), Ice Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction (His Chill Gaze can slow a target down and his Fear and Weakness Gaze can heavily weaken his target's strength), Status Effect Inducement, and Omnilingualism. Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, and Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Country level '(Defeated Zargon and should be comparable to Father Llymic), possibly '''Universe level+ '(Solars are so powerful that even Demon Princes fear their might and Asmodeus was stated as being the greatest of all angels. Demon Princes can control the space-time of their own infinite layers) | '''Multi-Continent level (His avatars should be comparable to the abomination that was heating the core of a planet, laughably superior to singular adventurers with prep time) to Planet level (Capable of battling the Leviathan, which would have destroyed the world should it awaken) | At least Low Multiversal level (Control the space-time of multiple layers of the Nine-Hell. Strong enough that the Gods in the Nine-Hells respect his position) | At least Low Multiversal level (Should be stronger than his Archdevil form) | Multiversal level+ (Moved the Abyss to another section of the Multiverse. The Abyss contains an infinite amount of layersand in some editions every layer is spatially infinite) | At least Multiversal level+ '''(Created the multiverse with Jazirian, even while weakened his power is considered to be on the level of other Greater Gods, and is comparable to a weakened Jazirian who is considered a Greater God) '''Speed: At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions (far above people who can avoid the spell Call Lightning and can tag individuals with the evasion feat), possibly Infinite '''speed (Capable of battling Demon Princes who can control the space-time of their own layer) | At least '''Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ '''reactions (Superior to his previous form) | '''Unknown, likely Infinite (Can control the space-time of his own layer and is superior to other Archdevils who can do the same) | Infinite (Can battle other deities who exist beyond time and can control time easily) | Infinite (Above time gods, can move in stopped time, comparable to Shar who moved before time began) | Infinite (Existed and moved before the concept of time was created) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (A basic Solar can lift at least 1,018 kilograms) | Unknown, likely far higher than before | Unknown. Likely Immeasurable | Unknown. Likely Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Moved a 2-A structure) | Unknown. Likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Small Country Class, possibly Universe+ Class | Multi-Continent Class '''to '''Planet Class | '''At least '''Low Multiversal Class | At least Low Multiversal Class | Multiversal+ Class | At least Multiversal+ Class Durability: Small Country Level, possibly Universe level+ | Multi-Continent level to Planet level | At least Low Multiversal level | At least Low Multiversal level | Multiversal level+ | At least Multiversal level+ (Will survive the destruction of the Multiverse. His fall created the last two layers of the Nine Hells) Stamina: Extremely High | Likely Limitless | Likely Limitless | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended Melee due to size, varies from tens of meters to planetary with spells | Extended melee range due to size, much further with magic, Multi-Universal with Astral Projection and Scrying | Extended melee range due to size, much further with magic, multi-universal with certain abilities such as Teleportation and Enhanced Senses | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Ruby Rod of Asmodeus Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius (His intelligence rating is 30 which is superior to the Elder Brain, maintains Multiversal scale plots and is the smartest of all devils) Weaknesses: Cannot rapidly regenerate from damage inflicted by evil weapons or spells | None notable | Cannot rapidly regenerate from damage inflicted by holy or bless weapons of sufficient power | None notable | None notable | His power is not influenced by faith, meaning that while his strength cannot fluctuate it cannot be boosted either Others Victories: Defeats: Draws: Category:Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Males Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Demons Category:Supergods Category:Supergiants Category:Defense Breakers Category:Nuclear Exploders